1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to measuring biometrics of an object from an ultrasound image of the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound systems have noninvasive and nondestructive characteristics and thus have been widely used in the medical field to obtain information about the internal portions of an object. The ultrasound systems provide a high-resolution image of an object in real time without a need to perform a surgical operation. Thus, the ultrasound systems have drawn much attention in the medical field.
Ultrasound images have been used for early diagnosis to determine whether a fetus has a defect in its chromosome or nervous system, e.g., Down syndrome. In order for a diagnostician to accurately measure biometrics of the fetus and diagnose a state of the fetus by determining the location of the fetus with the naked eyes, an image of a mid-sagittal plane of the fetus is detected and a fetal crown-rump length (CRL), a nuchal translucency (NT), and an intracranial translucency (IT) of the fetus are measured based on the image.
Although biometrics, such as the CRL, NT, and IT, are individually measured and output, a relative difference between the NT and the CRL or the IT and the CRL, i.e., a value calculated based on at least two biometrics is used to diagnose the state of the fetus. Thus, there is a need to automatically provide a user with a value calculated based on a result of integrating the biometrics, such as the CRL, NT, and IT, and a result of diagnosing the fetus based on the calculated value so that the user may easily diagnose and determine the state of the fetus.